<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nouvelle Réalité by JoClbs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166239">Nouvelle Réalité</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoClbs/pseuds/JoClbs'>JoClbs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shot Supercorp Français [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Engagement, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Post-Crisis, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoClbs/pseuds/JoClbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Apres la crise contre le moniteur, Kara retourne sur Terre. Tout le monde se retrouvent sur une seule et meme terre. Lorsque Kara se reveille, elle apprend que, heureusement Lex n'est pas revenue de la crise. Mais elle apprend que Lena n'a aucun souvenir de la crise ainsi de ce qui s'est passé sur Terre-38. Comment Kara va-t-elle gerer ca?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shot Supercorp Français [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nouvelle Réalité</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La crise etait enfin passé. Ca avait ete un long et dur combat. Le sacrifice d'Oliver avait crée un tout nouvel univers et une nouvelle Terre. Terre-Prime etait dorenavant l'unique Terre. Tous les heros partageaient la meme Terre. Tout le monde savaient que de nombreux changements allaient avoir lieux lorsque les Terres infinies s'uniraient. Seuls les 7 paragons pourraient garder souvenir de la crise et que tout ce qui s'etait passé avant celle-ci. L'histoire allait etre re-ecrite et les paragons pouvaient s'attendrent a tout. </p><p>Lorsque Kara se reveilla, elle se sentait bien, aucune douleure ne semblait la gener. Au vu du nombre de combats auquels elle avait participé, elle s'etonné de ne pas avoir de consequences physiques de ceux-ci. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux ,pour voir ou elle se trouvait, elle realisa qu'elle n'etait pas chez elle. Mais au DEO, dans le lit aux lampes solaires. Elle se leva, ne comprennant pas comment elle avait pu se retrouver ici. Elle sortit de la chambre pour trouver sa soeur et lui demander des explications. En descendant les escaliers elle croisa certains agents qui avaient l'air de ne pas se soucier de ce qui etait en train de se passer. Comme si personne ne realisé qu'ils auraient tous pu mourir.</p><p>Une fois dans le haull, Kara se dirigea vers le tableau de controle devant lequel ce trouvait Alex et d'autres agents. Avant de pouvoir s'avancer plus, J'onn lui barra le chemin. Kara fronca les sourcils se demandant qu'est ce qui se passait ici.</p><p>"Kara, ca va? Il faut qu'on discute, tout de suite." Dit J'onn en prennant le bras de Kara pour l'amener dans une piece vide.</p><p>"Heu.Oui J'onn, qu'est ce qui se passe? Comment on est arrivé ici?" demanda Kara toujours aussi confuse.</p><p>" Des que l'anti-moniteur a ete vaincu, on a ete renvoyé ici. Tu etais dans un sal etat donc on t'a mis sous lampes pendant 2 semaines. Mais il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'autre avant." dit J'onn alors que Kara le regardait toujours aussi perdue. " La Terre n'est plus reelement celle qu'elle etait avant" </p><p>"Quoi? Me dit pas que les Nazis sont la?!" lanca Kara en ecarquillant les yeux.</p><p>"Non,non, laisse moi t'expliquer" dit J'onn en prennant les bras de Kara pour l'assoir sur un banc. " Alors deja , nous sommes tous sur la meme terre, Barry, la team Arrow, les Legendes" </p><p>Un grand sourire apparru sur le visage de Kara en apprennant que tout ses amis etaient desormais sur sa Terre. </p><p>" Lex n'est plus la, il a disparu avec l'anti-moniteur. Mais personne ne se souvient de la crise. Seuls les paragons le peuvent, j'ai rendu leurs souvenirs a quelques personnes. Dont Alex, et les compagnons des autres heros. La chronologie des choses n'est pas la meme ici. Les evenements pre-crise sont pas les memes non plus."</p><p>"C'est a dire? Nos vies ne se sont passées de la meme facon ici, c'est ca?" demanda Kara toujours dans le flou.</p><p>"Oui, en grande ligne c'est la meme chose. Mais certain details ne sont pas les memes, tu les decouvrira par toi meme ne t'inquiete pas. Je voulais juste te prevenir pour que tu te prepares." fini J'onn avant de quitter la piece apres que Kara l'ai remercié.</p><p>Kara quitta a son tour la piece pour aller embrasser sa soeur. Lorsque Alex vu Kara elle se jeta dans ses bras. Apres quelques minutes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Alex rompu le contact.</p><p>"Kara je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois reveillé! Comment tu te sens? Pas de vertiges rien?" lanca Alex tout en tenant les epaules de sa soeur pour bien l'observer.</p><p>"Tout va bien Alex, je suis tellement contente que tout soit terminé. Je veux dire, regarde, on a sauvé tout le monde!"</p><p>"Oui, J'onn m'a tout expliqué, c'est assez confu pour moi, enfin je veux dire, Wouaw, mais bizarre, m'a vie a moi n'est pas reelement la meme que celle que tu penses que j'ai vecu." dit Alex avant de prendre son telephone qui etait dans sa porte arriere. " Je dois appeler quelqu'un en urgence, attends ici deux minutes ok?" </p><p>Kara acquisca alors qu'Alex s'eloigna suffisament pour que Kara ne puisse pas l'entendre. Mais Kara n'utilisa pas sa super ouie pour ne pas violer l'intimité de sa soeur, elle ne l'avait jamais fait et ne le ferais jamais. Alex revint deux minutes apres. </p><p>"Bon c'est bon tout le monde sait que tu es de retour, Winn et James devraient arriver d'ici peu."</p><p>"Winn? James? Comment ca se fait? Ils sont de retour?" demanda Kara totalement confuse.</p><p>"Ah oui..heu il y a plus de changements que prevue a ce que je vois. J'onn m'a juste montrer la crise et ma vie, pas celle des autres donc je sais pas exactement ce qui a changé pour toi. Mais je serais avec toi ne t'inquiete pas." dit Alex afin de rassurer sa soeur.</p><p>Alex commenca a faire faire un tour du DEO a Kara. Celui-ci etait pratiquement le meme que celui dont elle se souvennait. Elle ne voyait pas de reel changement. A part le faite que Winn semblait toujours avoir son bureau, a cote de celui de Brainy. Donc aucuns des deux n'etaient retournés dans le futur. Kara se demandait alors ce qu'il en etait de Mon-El. Alex lui expliqua que Mon-El etait quand meme repartit, et que Brainy est le seul a etre resté. Kara commenca a poser pleins de questions sur ses amis, Nia semblait exister sur cette Terre egalement, et etait toujours Dreamer et reporter a Cat-co. James etait du coup toujours ici et photographe a Cat-Co. Alex etait finalement toujours avec Maggie, et pas seulement avec mais egalement mariée. Kara avait reelement etait choquée fasse a cette annonce.</p><p>"QUOI? Tu es mariee a Maggie? Mais et pour les enfants? Enfin je veux dire, c'est bien pour ca que vous vous etiez separé non?" demanda Kara perplexe </p><p>"On a eu une rupture ici aussi, mais Maggie est revenue vers moi quelque temps apres, me disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas me perdre et que elle voulait tout avec moi. La totale, le mariage, la vie, les enfants. Du coup tout s'est passé comme prevue. Je te montrerais les photos et les videos, en faite.... tu etais mon temoin." expliqua Alex pour combler les trous de memoire de sa soeur. </p><p>Une fois le tour terminé, Alex et Kara se retrouverent dans le haull principale comme au debut, elles regardaient les dernieres attaquent aliens afin de mettre Kara a jours des derniers evenements. Alors que Kara etait concentré sur ce qu'elle etait en train de faire. Elle entendit un cri un peu plus loin. Elle se retourna pour voir qui avait crié, elle vit quelqu'un courrir dans sa direction. Elle fu d'abord choqué, lorsqu'elle devienna qui d'etait. Lorsqu'elle vit Lena courrir vers elle, elle s'attendait a ce que celle-ci veuille la trancher avec une lame de Kryptonite, ou quelque chose dans le style. Mais en voyant tout le monde autour ne pas reagir a cela, elle essaya de pas s'inquieter. Une fois que Lena arriva au niveau de Kara, elle se jetta dans ses bras. Lena pleurait, et Kara etait sous le choc, elle ne comprennait rien de tout ca. Pourquoi Lena serait heureuse de la voir? Alors qu'elle la detestait. Elle le lui avait tres clairement expliqué, et Kara avait bien compris a quel point le niveau de haine de Lena en son egart etait elevé. Lena sentit que Kara etait tres crispée durant cet echange. Elle relacha doucement la blonde pour la regardait dans les yeux. Lena avait l'air tellement heureuse que ca fit chaud au coeur de la blonde. Comme si toute la haine avait disparue. Alors que Kara sourrit en retour a Lena, elle se tetanisa lorsque celle-ci se jetta sur ses levres. Kara avait toujours aimé son amie, elle avait decouvert , recement, que ses sentiments pour la brune etaint plus que de simples sentiments d'amitiés. Mais apres tout ce qu'il s'est passé elle ne comprenait vraiment rien a la situation. Kara brisa le baiser, les mains sur les epaules de Lena pour pouvoir se degager. Lorsque Lena ouvra les yeux, elle regarda Kara avec etonnement. Lena se demandait pourquoi la blonde reagisait de la sorte. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas embrassait en retour. </p><p>"Kara, chérie, est-ce que tout va bien?" demanda Lena en toisant Kara pour voir si tout allait bien. </p><p>Kara haussa les sourcils au "cherie" , se retourna vers sa soeur qui n'avait pas du tout l'air choqué. Se retourna vers Lena qui avait l'air reelement inquiete pour elle.</p><p>"heu, oui.. fin je comprends rien a tout ca mais je vais bien. Tu ne m'en veux plus? Je pensais que tu me detestais. Puis ce baiser, c'est un peu ...et bien...etonnant...pas que ca me plaise pas, non non, mais je comprends juste pas" </p><p>"Oh mon dieu!" s'ecria Alex " Ta realité n'est pas comme ca. Tu n'as absolument pas conscience de qui est Lena pour toi." </p><p>"De quoi tu parles Alex? Quelle realité? Conscience?" demanda Lena en regardant Alex.</p><p>"Et bien, tu sais Kara etait dans le coma car elle a vecu une crise du multivers. J'onn t'as rendu les souvenirs de la crise. Cependant Kara elle n'a que ses souvenirs d'avant la crise, lorsqu'il y avait des terres infinis. La realité de ce monde n'est pas exactement celle de son monde. La plupart des choses sont les memes, mais certaines choses sont differentes. Comme le faite que Winn et James soient la. Ou que je sois marié a Maggie. Et apparament toi aussi." expliqua Alex</p><p>"Ok, bon il faut vraiment qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe ici, je suis totalement perdue." dit Kara alors qu'elle ne comprenait toujours rien a cette situation genante.</p><p>Alex demanda aux deux jeunes femmes de l'accompagner dans un piece pour plus d'intimité. Une fois dans la piece, elles s'assayerent toutes sur un banc. Alex commenca a expliquer a Lena les changements que Kara avait deja expliqué. Puis le sujet le plus important arriva.</p><p>"Donc tout n'est pas pareil. D'accord. Et pour nours? On etait quoi dans ton monde?" demanda Lena se tournant vers Kara, qui baissa les yeux et rougit.</p><p>"On etait meilleures amies...." dit Kara ne pas voulant expliquer l'histoire de la trahison. Car apres tout , si elle avait la chance de pouvoir recommencer a zero avec Lena, autant le faire.</p><p>"Meilleures-amies? D'accord, fin je veux dire, on a definitivement ete meilleures amies, pendant longtemps. Pendant 4 ans enfaite."</p><p>"Ah bon? Pourquoi on ne l'est plus maintenant? J'ai fait quelque chose? Ou, c'est par rapport a mon identité en temps que supergirl?" demanda Kara essayant deseperement de comprendre ou tout cela menait.</p><p>Lena baissa les yeux, essayant de trouver le meilleure facon d'expliquer les choses a Kara. Elle prit les mains de Kara dans les siennes, puis la fixa dans les yeux. Le vert emeraude dans le bleu ocean.</p><p>" Non, on n'est plus meilleures amies Kara. Et non tu n'as rien fait. Et supergirl n'a rien du tout a voir la dessus. C'est plus complexe. On est ...comment dire....fiancées." dit Lena tout en essayant de garder le regard fixe alors qu'elle jouait pas les droits de Kara.</p><p>Kara entrouvit la bouche sous le choc. Non seulement Lena ne lui en voulait absolument pas, et elle n'avait aucun soucis pour supergirl mais en plus elles etaient ensembles. Puis vraiment ensemble, assez pour s'etre fiancée. Kara baissa les yeux pour regarder ses mains, en effet, elle n'avait pas remarqué mais une bague etait glissé sur son droit. Elle etait magnifique, en or blanc ornée d'une emeraude rappelant les yeux de Lena. Sur la main de Lena, l'exacte meme bague mais ornée d'un saphir, rappelant les yeux de Kara. Kara n'en revenait pas. Elle etait fiancé a Lena Luthor et n'en avait meme pas conscience. </p><p>" A ce que je vois de ta reaction, ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous etiez dans ton monde. Ecoute, je vais te laisser du temps, pour que tu te remettes et que tu assimiles tout ca. Sans moi. Je comprend si tu dois etre loin de moi, tu dois certainement me detestait si je ne suis plus sensé etre ton amie. Je te laisse l'appartement, j'irai chez Sam pour quelques jours" dit Lena en lachant les mains de Kara. La brune comprennait que Kara puisse avoir besoin de temps pour tout assimiler.</p><p>Kara ne bougeait plus, elle etait sous le choc. C'etait tout ce dont elle avait toujours revé, Lena et elle etaient ensemble, Lena l'aimait. Lena ne la detestait pas. Alex etait heureuse. Et ses amies etaient la, meme Sam.</p><p>"Non! Attends!" cria Kara alors que Lena quittait la piece tristement. " Je veux traverser ca avec toi, je ne te deteste pas, jamais. Je ne detestais pas la Lena de mon monde, je l'aimais. De tout mon coeur. Je veux dire..je t'aime. Tu es elle, tu es ...toi." </p><p>"Tu es sure? Je ne veux surtout pas te perturber."</p><p>"Oui, je suis sure. Si je veux me readapter a ma vie, je dois le faire avec les gens qui comptent pour moi. Et tu en fais partie, tu en fais tellement partie. Apprends moi tout ce qu'il y a a apprendre s'il te plait." demanda Kara tout en tenant les mains de Lena fermement. </p><p>Lena hesita avant de prendre Kara dans ses bras. Ils lui avaient tellement manqués, apres 2 semaines dans le coma, sans reelement savoir pourquoi elle y etait, son amour lui avait manqué. Kara semblait se detendre dans le calin, heureuse de pouvoir enfin serrer fort son amie, fin ..sa fiancé, sans que celle ci la deteste. Elle savait que c'etait mal de lui caché ce qui s'etait passé entre elles dans sa version du monde, mais elle voulait profiter de Lena le plus possible. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. </p><p>Les deux femmes quiterrent le DEO, en directement de leurs appartement. Kara monta dans la voiture avec Lena, aucunes des deux ne possaient de questions, ils y avaient seulement quelques regards discrets de temps a autres. Kara ne reconnus pas le chemin de chez elle, elle en conclu donc qu'elles n'habitaient pas chez elle. En meme temps ca semblait logique, Lena Luthor dans son appartement c'etait inimaginable. Lorsque la voiture s'arreta, elles etaient devant l'immeuble de Lena. Elles monterent directement chez elles. L'appartement de Lena, ou bien des deux jeunes femmes, etait toujours le meme, grand, lumineux, tres blanc. La seule difference etait la chambre, elle etait definivement sure que la brune ne dormait pas ici seule. En effet, le lit comprenait assez de cousins pour 6 personnes, et deux commodes etaient aux extremités du lit, sur l'une d'elle, des bouquins de physique et sur l'autre un carnet et des magasines de Cat-Co. Donc Kara en conclu qu'elle dormait du cote droit du lit. Kara etait toujours en train de regardait la chambre. Elle etait ouverte sur une grande salle de bain, douche a l'italienne , deux grands vasques et un grand bain. Un dressing de l'autre cote de la chambre, elle rentra dedans,d'un cote on y trouvait des costumes, des robes tres elegantes, c'etait clairement les affaires de la PDG. De l'autre cote Kara retrouvait toute ses affaires. Elle decida d'aller se prendre une douche. Apres avoir choisit quelques affaires, elle alla dans la cuisine ou se trouvait Lena qui buvait un cafe devant son ordinateur. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle prennait une douche, auquel quoi Lena repondit par un hochement de tete.</p><p>Kara etait vraiment soulagé de prendre cette douche, elle lui faisait un grand bien. Apres tout les evenements , la crise, la nouvelle realité, et Lena. Elle avait besoin de se relaxer un peu. Elle prit tout le temps qu'elle pue sous la douche, mais au bout de 15 minutes, elle entendit son ventre grognier. C'etait l'heure pour un bon repas. Elle se secha vite et enfilla sa tenue. Il etait deja 18h, donc elle avait opté pour un jypama clasique. </p><p>Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle tomba sur Lena, a moitie nue devant le dressing, la brune etait seulement couverte par un magnifique ensemble de lingerie qui lui allait parfaitement bien, ainsi que des bas remontaient jusqu'a mi-cuisses. Kara sentit le rouge lui monter au rouge ainsi qu'un frisonnement dans sa colone vertebrale. Elle etait resté la, a fixer le corps magnifique de la brune. Lorsque Lena se retournit, un sourcil levé, comme seducteur, Kara se retourna precipitement, gené d'avoir violé l'intimité de Lena de cette facon.</p><p>"Je suis vraiment desolé, j'aurai du te dire que tu sortais de la salle de bain." s'ecria Kara</p><p>" Ce n'est pas grave" dit Lena tout en s'avancant vers la blonde qui etait toujours retourné " c'est assez plaisant de voir a qu'elle point me voir dans cette tenue te gene." fini par dire la brune se tenant juste derriere la blonde, toujours habillait que par quelques tissus.</p><p>Lena placa ses mains sur les omoplates de Kara, ce qui fit sursauter la derniere. Lena laissa tomber ses mains, ne voulant pas trop rentrer dans Kara, qui semblait deja assez perturbé. Kara se retourna lentement, en se forcant a garder ses yeux dans ceux de Lena. Lena etait vraiment magnifique, et dire qu'elle ne lui faisait aucun effet serait le plus gros mensonge qu'elle n'aurait jamais dit. </p><p>" Ca ne me gene pas que tu regardes, apres tout mon corp t'appartient tout entier" lanca Lena avec un regard de seductrice. Ce qui rendit Kara encore plus genée et dont le visage etait aussi rouge qu'une ecrevise. </p><p>" C'-C'est...." essaya Kara alors qu'elle baissa les yeux sur le corp de la brune. Elle releva rapidement les yeux dans ceux de la brune qui semblait tres contente de rendre la blonde aussi genée. " C'est, nouveau, pour moi, tout ca. Tu, tu es ....magnifique" souffla la blonde tout en possant une main sur l'epaule de la brune. </p><p>Lena n'avait qu'une seule envie, de se jetter sur son amour. Mais elle ne voulait pas forcer la blonde, elle savait que Kara n'avait jamais embrassé sa Lena, ou ne l'avait touché. Tout aller etre nouveau pour elle, ce qui exitait encore plus la PDG. Elle avait adoré toutes les premieres fois avec sa blonde, le debut de leurs relation avait ete tres intense. </p><p>Kara ne savait pas reelement quoi faire, son coeur battait a tout rompre. Elle desirait reelement embrasser la brune. C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait. La voir comme ca, presque nue, prete a tout pour elle. Elle savait que Lena n'attendait que ca, qu'elle soit prete. Mais Kara ne pouvait pas. Elle se retira, et s'en alla vers la cuisine sans regarder en arriere. Lena alla a la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien froide et se changer pour la nuit.</p><p>Une fois dans la cuisine, Kara regardait ce qui se trouvait dans le frigo. Il y avait presque rien, pareil pour les placards. Elle decida alors qu'elle ferait mieux de commander, elle se sentait mal a l'aise de faire de la cuisine ici de toute facon. Elle decida qu'elle prendrait des raviolis chinois pour elle, mais ne savait pas ce que desirait prendre Lena. Elle se dirigea d'un pas hesitant vers la salle de bain. Une fois arrivé devant celle-ci, elle toqua a la porte. Lena lui repondit d'entrer et lui precisa qu'elle etait pas nue.  Kara ouvrit la porte, tombant sur une Lena seulement habillée par une serviette autour du corps. </p><p>" Je pensais commander a manger, mais je sais pas ce que tu veux." dit Kara</p><p>" Tu as pas besoin de commander. On est mardi, Jess devrait arriver dans peu de temps pour nous amener le repas habituel." repondit Lena alors qu'elle se brossait les cheveux devant la glace.</p><p>"Oh d'accord. Et..est ce que ca contient des raviolis chinois" dit Kara avec un grand sourire sur le visage.</p><p>Lena se retourna voyant le sourire de sa compagne, elle souria elle aussi. Elle etait heureuse de retrouver sa Kara. </p><p>" Evidement, mon amour, je voudrais pas avoir a faire a toi si je te proposais de manger ma salade de choux. 3 portions de raviolis chinois, rien que pour toi." lanca Lena avec un clin d'oeil, qui fit rougir Kara immediatement tout en se mordant legerement la levre inferieur.</p><p>Lena ne pouvait pas s'empecher de flirter avec la blonde. Elle savait que Kara l'aimait, elle lui avait dit. Alors elle prenait un grand plaisir a la faire rougir des qu'elle le pouvait.  Kara etait toujours devant Lena, sa levre entre ses dents alors qu'elle entendit un bruit a la porte. Elle se retourna pour regarder grace a sa vision rayon x qui ca pouvait etre. C'etait Jessica avec la nourriture. Elle commenca a se diriger hors la salle de bain lorsque Lena l'attrapa par le bras. Kara se retourna en fronca les sourcils. </p><p>"N'oublie pas tes lunettes." dit Lena tout en tendant celles-ci a la blonde. " Bien que Jess te voit tout les jours, elle ne sait pas que tu es supergirl, j'aimerai d'autant plus que ca reste ainsi."</p><p>" Oh, oui bien sur" repondit Kara en enfilant ses lunettes et se dirigeant vers la sortie.</p><p>En arrivant devant la porte d'entree, Kara tenta de sembler naturelle, bien qu'elle ne sache plus reelement ce que naturelle signifiait maintenant. Elle ouvra la porte et tomba sur Jess. Elle la fit entrer, sous l'etonnement de Jess. Kara se demanda alors si c'etait normale de l'avoir faite rentrer, mais bon c'etait trop tard maintenant. Elle remercia Jessica et lui proposa un verre d'eau.</p><p>"Non merci Miss Danvers. Je ferais mieux de rentrer." dit Jessica avec un leger sourire. </p><p>" Oh, vous pouvez m'appeler Kara, il y a pas de soucis vrai-" commenca Kara avant d'etre interrompu par Lena qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine.</p><p>" Non, Jessica c'est toujours Miss Danvers. Merci pour ce soir, on se voit demain au bureau." dit Lena gentillement a son assistance. </p><p>La jeune femme sortit de l'appartement alors que Kara regardait Lena avec interogation.</p><p>"Pourquoi ne peut -elle pas m'appeler Kara? Apres tout, on se voit souvent si j'ai bien compris." demanda Kara legerement agacée.</p><p>" Car on appele pas son patron par son prenom, je refuse qu'elle commence a nous tutoier." repondit sechement Lena alors qu'elle se dirigea vers l'ilot pour s'assoir.</p><p>"Son patron? Lena, tu es son patron, pas moi. Alors que tu veuilles pas qu'elle te tutoie d'accord, mais je suis vraiment pas a l'aise avec le "miss Danvers". dit Kara en allant egalement s'assoir a l'ilot, en face de Lena.</p><p>" Oh si, tu es son patron tout autant que moi. Puis le mariage est pour dans 3 semaines donc bientot ca sera Madame Danvers-Luthor donc elle ne t'appellera clairement pas Kara."  expliqua Lena alors qu'elle sortait la nourriture du sachet.</p><p>" 3 semaines?" souffla Kara. Lena ne repondit seulement que par un "humhum"</p><p>"Peu importe, pour l'instant je ne suis pas la femme du patron, je refuse qu'elle m'appele Miss Danvers." insista Kara. Lena leva les yeux au ciel et ria legerement</p><p>"Il y a donc vraiment beaucoup de choses differentes. Kara, tu n'es pas seulement la future femme de la PDG de L-Corp, tu es la PDG de Cat-Co." eclaircica Lena. Kara failli s'etoufer avec son ravioli. Elle n'en revenait pas, PDG de Cat-Co? et depuis quand?</p><p>Les deux femmes commenca une longue discution sur ce sujet. Lena expliqua a Kara que lorsqu'elle avait acheté Cat-Co, ca n'avait ete que pour Kara. Elle n'avait jamais voulu d'un empire mediatique. Etant donné qu'elle etait ensemble depuis deja 4 mois lorsqu'elle a acheté celui-ci, elle l'avait directement mis en tete de l'entreprise. D'apres Lena, le magasine ne s'etait jamais aussi bien porté que depuis que Kara le gerait. Kara n'en revenait toujours pas. De diriger un aussi gros empire. Une fois leurs repas finit, elles deciderent de regarder un peu la tele dans le canapé. Kara etait de nouveau a l'aise en compagnie de Lena. Elle se sentait reelement a sa place. </p><p>Alors qu'elle etait toute les deux assises dans le canapé devant un episode d'une serie totalement inconnue pour Kara alors qu'elle etait sensé alors vu des milliers de fois selon les dires de Lena. Elles etaient a quelques centimetres l'une de l'autre, leurs bras se frolaient a peine. Lena etait totalement detendu, elle avait clairement l'habitude de cette proximité, ou bien plus le contraire, elle resentait un manque de proximité, Kara lui manquait. Kara etait un peu moins detendue, elle avait terriblement envie de se mettre dans les bras de Lena. Mais ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. C'est lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son bras, qu'elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande respiration. Le touché de la brune sur son bras etait delicieux. Elle tourna les yeux, voyant que Lena lui proposé de venir se blotir contre elle. Kara hesita quelques instants puis accepta. Elle vint se blotir contre Lena, la tete sur l'epaule de la brune et ses bras autour de sa taille. Lena caressait legerement les meches blondes de Kara. Kara resta comme ca pendant encore un episode, profitant du contact avec la brune, de son odeur. Elle avait reflechit toute la soiree a comment expliquer a la brune se qu'elle avait vecu avec celle-ci dans sa realité. Elle ne pouvait pas lui caché, c'etait les mensonges qui avaient tout gaché entre elles. Elle ne pouvait plus mentir a la brune. Elle se redressa lentement et regarde Lena dans les yeux.</p><p>"Quand a tu su que j'etais Supergirl?" demanda serieusement Kara. Lena prit les mains de Kara dans les siennes.</p><p>"Et bien, ca devait faire 1 an qu'on etait amie, c'etait pendant l'attaque de Myriad.."commenca Lena.</p><p>"Myriad? Mais tu n'etais pas encore en ville a cette epoque, tu etais a Metropolis."</p><p>"Si, j'etais deja ici Kara. Maxwell m'avait donné sans que je le sache des boucles d'oreille tels que celle de Cat Grant , ce qui me protegea durant l'attaque. J'ai combattue Myriad au coté de Supergirl sans savoir que c'etait toi. J'etais terriblement inquiete pour Kara, je ne te trouvais nul part, alors que tout le monde etait devenue des robots vivant. Tu etais sensé etre a ton lieu de travail comme tout le monde. Mais impossible de te trouver. Lorsque Supergirl- toi- a vu a quel point je souffrais de ne pas te trouver. Tu m'as avoué etre Supergirl." expliqua Lena sans quitter Kara du regard.</p><p>"Et tu m'en a voulu?" demanda Kara en baissant les yeux .</p><p>"NON! bien sur que non, je comprenais, t'avoir dans ma vie etait tellement incroyable. Je suis une Luthor, enfin, que tu me fasses confiance, et que tu sois devenue si importe pour moi. Je ne pourras jamais te detester pour me proteger, jamais." dit Lena en posant un doigt sous le menton de Kara pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux. Elle vit bien que quelque chose torturait la blonde.</p><p>"Kara, qu'est ce qui a? De quoi as tu peur?" demanda Lena soucieuse.</p><p>"Il faut que je sois honnete avec toi Lena." dit Kara en se mordant la levre.</p><p>"A propos?" Lena fronca les sourcils.</p><p>"Nous. Enfin toi de chez moi et moi. Ca fait quelques mois que Lena me deteste." Lena regarda Kara avec questionnement.</p><p>" Je ne lui ai avoué mon identité qu'apres 4 ans d'amitié. J'ai toujours voulu le faire, mais le DEO refusait, et puis sincerement, j'avais peur pour sa securité. Elle , tu avais deja assez de gens qui voulait te faire du mal juste a cause de ton nom de famille, je voulais pas en ajouter. Apres un r temps, ta mere m'a dit que tu me detesterais pour ne pas te l'avoir dit, et j'y ai cru, je pouvais te dire apres aussi longtemps qui j'etais...puis je te l'ai dit le jours de ma remise du politzer, et tu etais heureuse, contente, comprehensive. Tout se passait bien entre nous, pendant des mois. Jusqu'a ce que tu m'enfermes dans un bloc de kryptonite dans la forteresse de solitude pour pouvoir voler Myriad. C'est la que j'ai appris que Lex t'avait avoué qui j'etais avant moi, a peine 1 mois avant. Ca t'avait detruite, je t'avais trahis." expliqua Kara alors qu'elle pleurait, les mains toujours dans celle de Lena, qui ecoutait attentivement Kara.  " Apres ca, j'ai tout essayé pour me rattraper, pour t'expliquer pourquoi, mais tu ne voulais rien entendre. Je comprennais pourquoi tu etais furieuse, pourquoi tu m'en voulais. Jusqu'a ce que tu essayes de me tuer avec des canons de Kryptonite. Mon coeur s'est brisé lorsque j'ai vu les canons pres a tirer. Tu ne l'as pas fait, et je pense que c'etait plus un systeme automatique que ton intention. Mais je t'ai perdue. C'est la pire chose que j'ai jamais vecu. Meme perdre Mon-El n'avait pas ete aussi horrible. Puis une semaine apres la crise commenca, j'ai jamais pu m'expliquer ou regler quoi que ce soit." finissa Kara toujours en pleure.</p><p>Lena avait tout ecouté, elle comprenait le comportement de son autre elle. Elle savait ce que c'etait de ce faire trahir. Et elle imagine pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si Kara lui avait fait ca. Mais d'un autre coté, elle comprenait le besoin de la blonde de la proteger. C'est tout ce que Kara avait toujours fait, la proteger. Lena possa sa main sur la joue de Kara pour lui retirer les larmes. Elle lui remonta la tete pour qu'elle puissa la regarder dans ses yeux.</p><p>"Kara, je t'aime, je comprends ce que tu viens de dire. Je comprends aussi ma reaction. C'etait evidement .... excesif. Mais je comprends pourquoi tu m'as caché ca tout ce temps." commenca Lena tout en regardant Kara droit dans les yeux. " Je t'en veux pas, je t'en voudrais jamais de me proteger. Je suis sure qu'elle t'aurait pardonner, apres tout je suis elle. Alors..mon amour" Elle s'approcha legerement de Kara. " Ne t'en veux pas, c'est fini, tout est fini. Tout est oublié, tout est pardonné. Je demanderais a J'onn de me rendre mes souvenirs, et je te promet que tout ira bien. Tout sera comme cela. Si tu le souhaites bien sur, je comprendrais si le mariage et tout, ce soit trop." Lena attendait que Kara lui reponde. Kara ne savait pas quoi dire, elle aimait profondement Lena, mais le mariage, habiter ensemble. .....C'etait vraiment beaucoup alors qu'elle etaient ensemble depuis que quelques heures pour elle.</p><p>"Merci, vraiment merci pour tout. Je t'aime tellement Lena. Et je suis tellement reconnaissante d'avoir ton amour en retour. Mais ca va prendre du temps, j'ai des années de retard. Je ne t'ai jamais embrassé, jamais touché, je me suis jamais reveillé avec toi. J'ai jamais eu de rendez vous avec toi. Et je veux tout ca , je veux vivre toutes ses experiences avec toi. Le mariage, oui, mais 3 semaines...ca semble vraiment tot. Je ne vais pas me desengagé des fiancailles, mais j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on annule le mariage, jusqu'a ce que je sois prete."</p><p>"Il n'y a aucun soucis" lanca Lena, elle deposa un leger baisé sur la joue de Kara, ce qui eu un effet intense sur la blonde. "Tout ce que tu veux, on recommence a zero. On revivra tout, rien que pour toi, je ferais tout pour toi. Tu es tout pour moi Kara." </p><p>Sur ces paroles, Kara regarda une derniere fois Lena, et s'approcha lentement d'elle, jusqu'a ce que ses levres soient sur les siennes. Le contact envoya un frisson dans le corps des deux femmes. Le baiser etait doux, delicat. Leurs levres commencerent a bouger en syncro, Lena posa ses mains sur la nuque de la blonde et commenca a jouer avec ses cheveux. Alors que les mains hesitante de Kara se posaient sur les hanches de Lena pour pouvoir la rapprocher. Le baiser devint plus vif, plus envieux. Lena glissa sa langue sur les levres de Kara pour lui demander l'acces a sa bouche. Kara ouvrit sa bouche pour autoriser son entrée. Tandis que Kara decouvrait la bouche de la brune, la brune la retrouvait enfin. L'assurance de la brune mettait reelement a l'aise la blonde. Lena s'avait exactement tout ce qui il avait a savoir sur sa blonde. Tout en gardant le contact , Lena bougea afin de se placer au dessus de Kara, qui s'etendait maintenant allonger sur le canapé. Tout en continuant leurs combats de langues, Lena avait installé une de ses cuisses dans l'entre jambe de Kara. Celle ci emit un leger gemissement lorsque la cuisse de la brune s'appuya sur son centre. Kara commenca a parcourir le corp de Lena, passant ses mains sous le tee shirt de la brune afin de placer ses mains sur le dos nue de sa partenaire. La brune brisa le  baiser ayant besoin d'air. Kara n'avait pas encore eu besoin de respirer mais sa condition lui permettait de rester longement sans respirer. La brune posa son front sur celui de la blonde. Les deux se regardaient avec un sourire sur le visage. Kara placa ses mains sur les joues de Lena et placa un rapide baiser sur ses levres avant de se redresser tout en redressant la brune.</p><p>Lena prit les mains de Kara. " On ira a ton rythme, rien ne presse. Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est que je t'aime et que je te quitterais jamais." dit Lena en placant a nouveau un baiser sur sa fiancée. </p><p>"Merci, vraiment merci. Je t'aime aussi Lena." repondit la blonde.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>